


Summer Ends

by happy_lil_gay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Lafayette goes to fight, Tooth Rotting Fluff, theyre cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_lil_gay/pseuds/happy_lil_gay
Summary: She took off across the field hollering until she was in the arms of her love being spun around until they were both dizzy. Lafayette set her down gently and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead “We did it, mon sol,"





	

“Mon Chou!” Lafayette called from across the field and Peggy spun as her eyes fell on her favorite French exchange student. Of course, there were no others for her to compare him to but this one was hers and that was more than enough. It would have been decent manners for her at least excuse herself from the conversation before running off to be with her boyfriend but Peggy always seemed to save all of her social etiquette for her father’s work functions.

She took off across the field hollering until she was in the arms of her love being spun around until they were both dizzy. Lafayette set her down gently and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead “We did it, mon sol and now you get to put on that lovely dress you have set out-” He nuzzled into her neck pressing a soft kiss to her neck making her squirm happily “so I can take us out to a nice dinner in celebration.”

With that Peggy pulled him into a kiss the pair of them just appreciating the feeling of the other’s lips with their arms around each other as they so often did. When they finally broke the kiss Lafayette pressed his forehead to her’s “ Ah Margarita,” He purred causing her breath to catch in her throat. Screw British accents, a french accent could make a girl weak in the knees “You take my breath away.”

“Oh my god that was so cheesy” She nuzzled her face into his chest to hide her blush while Lafayette chuckled at his own joke.

“That may be but that doesn’t make it any less true.”

*******

The weeks of summer went by far too quickly, every day they seemed to press closer together knowing that this summer was not endless and they would be apart far too soon. They celebrated with cheap beer on the beach when Lafayette was granted citizenship and spent late nights in Peggy’s backyard each silently wondering why something so perfect had to come to a close.

She didn’t cry that day, she thought she had but Lafayette had whispered “No tears, mon sol.” in a voice so sweet that she had no choice but to obey. He had sworn to himself before meeting the love of his life that he would enlist as soon as he was granted his citizenship and he did because he was true to his word. Though when he looked at her trying so hard to fight back tears he couldn’t help but wonder if it was truly worth it.

“Mon chou, come to me.” And she did walking slowly towards him her eyes fixed on the floor in front of her. His arms wrapped tightly around her “Have I ever broken a promise to you, Margarita?”

There was a moment of silence “No,” Her words were muffled but he could still hear her straining to keep her voice steady, Lafayette tightened his grip around her waist.

“Well then listen to this promise very carefully. I will write and call whenever I can. I will be home soon and when I am home I will marry you. If you will have me.” She looked up at him with wide eyes trying and he pulled her into a kiss “What do you say, cheire?” He produced a ring box from his pocket and lowered himself to one knee “Will you become Margarita Schuyler du Motier? Also known as My Peggy”

Peggy’s hands cupped her mouth, it was cliche and she said she wouldn’t be that girl but it was his fault for catching her off guard. She nodded and he slipped the ring that bound him to his promise onto her finger and she pulled him up for another kiss. They remained pressed against each other for as long as they could and pulled away from each breathless “I planned to catch you by surprise when you came home.” She whispered as he tucked a lock of stray hair behind her ear.

“Well, at least you can be sure I’ll stay one step ahead of everyone else.” Peggy pulled him down by his t-shirt for one more kiss. His hand rested on the small of her back itching to explore the skin that he had come to know and love, skin that was undeniable his wife to be. Now, he had no time to make the lasting impression he longed to make. He forced himself to pull away pressing soft kisses to her cheeks. “I’ll be home, mon sol.”

With that he forced himself to step away and turn towards the car before spinning around and peppering more kisses to her cheeks. “You have to go.” She protested though her words held no urgency, no command, she was saying because she felt she had to. Lafayette let his lips drop to the nape of her neck and sucked a purple bruise on her skin before pulling away and admiring his work.

He was driving off before either of them could protest, half way down the road she saw the break lights go on and she had to motion for him to keep going.

They were both terrible with goodbyes.


End file.
